Dast Speil ist im Gange
by musicwolf7
Summary: Yep. You read that right. A Captain America/Sherlock crossover. Hey, somebody had to do it. (I honestly don't know if anyone has or not). As far as the title, I hope that's right. My German isn't as fluent as I'd like. It's set in WW2, but I'm not making Holmes around 100, so the timeline is off. I don't really know where this is going, but I wanted to write it. Please enjoy!


Author's Notes: What? Somebody had to do it! So presenting, a Sherlock Holmes Captain America crossover fic. I don't own either of them, but I enjoy writing. So here it is. The first chapter. By the way, the title, if it's wrong, was done by Google Translator, and in English (I hope) it's "The Game is Afoot." I speak some German but I am far from being fluent in it. Although I pick it up easily. Feel free to yell at me in a review or a PM if it's wrong. In fact, please do. :\ As far as the timeline... Eh, it's a fanfiction... Writer's liberty, man.

Dast Speil ist im Gange  
Chapter One:

The heavy snow crunched loudly, yet muted the sound of thundering jackboots as the procession made it's way down the street. Men, some men, some monsters, in solid black or in black and brown, or black and grey marched down the street, rifles in hand. Their noise however was almost drowned out by the deafening roar of a large machine. The newly developed panzer, which rolled along on it's chains, heedless of anything that came before it, or anything it left behind.  
An evil greater then the procession watched it as a child watches their favorite toy train as it makes it's way around the Christmas tree. It was short, stocky, with a tiny mustache and cold, empty eyes, full of nothing but destruction and hate.  
Beside that great evil however, stood one that surpassed even it. One that had grown men cowering everywhere. One that was the current source of all horror stories, whether told around a campfire or in broad daylight. This monster didn't even appear human.  
He was tall and wiry and his face was no longer a face. Instead, blood red skin was stretched tauntly over his skull, offsetting even white teeth. His ears where gone, his nose was gone, and his ice cold blue eyes held something perhaps worse then the smaller man beside him. Yet, he did not watch the crowd with the same interest, instead this man looked bored out of his mind.  
"Do you see how they move, boy?" The shorter man asked, addressing his right hand in German.  
"Yes. Of course, mein Fuehrer," The man replied, trying to keep the bored tone out of his voice.  
The shorter man looked at him critically.  
"You must learn to appreciate this, Johann."  
Johann scowled, disliking the use of his birth name. He had rejected it the second he had become what he was now. Preferring instead something much more befitting to his current appearance.  
"I am no longer Johann," He reminded the man, "Johann Schmidt is dead. The Red Skull has taken his place."  
The smaller man laughed appreciatively and clapped the faceless Reichsfuehrer on his shoulder.  
"Indeed he has, indeed he has. Your objectives for the night, you did receive them, didn't you?"  
The Red Skull nodded.  
"Yes, this morning, with a very poorly brewed cup of coffee, I might add."  
"Yes, well, we'll see to that. In the meantime, do try and locate the professor."  
"Certainly, I will have him in a matter of days... If not sooner..."

"Keep up, Watson!" Holmes shouted for the third time.  
Watson groaned. Sherlock Holmes was being particularly difficult today.  
"Why the rush, Holmes?" Watson asked, stopping beside his long-time friend as he paused to light his pipe.  
"My brother Mycroft has someone he wants us to meet. I'm not clear on the details, but if it comes from Mycroft, we can be certain that it is interesting."  
Watson raised an eyebrow, slightly skeptical as to why this would warrant running for the last four blocks towards the Diogenes Club, but nevertheless he continued to follow Holmes until they reached the doors where they were led by an attendant to a room where Mycroft Holmes sat waiting for them.  
"How curious..." said Sherlock Holmes, turning his piercing gaze to another man standing by the window.  
He was tall and wearing a long brown overcoat, red boots, and a curious blue cowl with white wings on the side of his head.  
"Sherlock, Doctor Watson, do come in..." said Mycroft, "May I present to you Captain America?"

~So... Thoughts?


End file.
